hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Konza Tohyama
Konza Tohyama is the father of Kinichi Tohyama (Kana) and Kinji Tohyama as well as the biological father of Kinzou Tohyama (GIII), Kaname Tohyama, and Kanade Tohyama. He was once an Armed Prosecutor and an agent for Public Division 0 known as the Tohyama Golden Cross and Demon Prosecutor before being supposedly killed.Volume 10, Chapter 1 It was later revealed he is alive and hiding somewhere in the United States,Volume 27 where he became a mercenary. He's currently under contract to assassinate Nemo Rinkarun to prevent N plans from succeeding.Volume 28 Appearance Konza is tall, heavy, and incredibly muscular, which Kinji describes as having the body of a sumo wrestler, a pro wrestler, and a body builder combined. Across his body there are countless scars from bullets and blades. Personality Kinji describes his father as being a very intimidating man who could silence a room with fear from his presence alone. While under HSS mode, he gains a genius intellect. Background Konza was the only child of Magane Tohyama and Setsu Tohyama. According to Magane, as a child Konza used to be bullied while attending school to the point of crying.Volume 12, Chapter 2 Despite this, he would become an Armed Prosecutor and an agent of Public Division 0, earning the nicnkame of "Demon Prosecutor."Volume 12, Chapter 2 Through his effots, he would also be regarded as a hero and gained the name Tohyama Golden Cross. Eventually, he married and had two children: Kinichi and Kinji. However, unbeknownst to Konza, the U.S. government took samples of his DNA in order to create Kinzou (GIII), Kaname (GIV), and later Kanade (GV). Every once in the while, he would take his family to visit the Hotogi Shrine as the Tohyama's were among the select few where men were allowed to visit. Also during Kinji's youth, he would buy cake for his family during Christmas. At some point, Konza's wife died for unknown reasons. Later, Konza would fight against his fellow Public Division 0 member, Makiri Ito, where she stole one of his techniques during the fight and had supposedly killed him.Volume 23 However, he survived the fight and went into hiding somewhere in the United States to protect his family from his enemies.Volume 30 This left Kinichi alone to raise Kinji. Trivia * Konza dying wish is to see the Hong Kong nightscape,Volume 13, Chapter 1 which Kinji fulfilled on his behalf during his Caravan II trip.Volume 14, Chapter 5 * Volume 31 title is named after Konza title of "Silent Demon." * Despite being a formidable fighter, Konza has not invented new techniques and only uses the 100 techniques passed down to him by his father, Magane Tohyama.Volume 30 * Konza has completed the training to fake his death, which Kinji failed to complete due to it being too painful. * Kinzou and Konza had worked together to protect Barack Obama, though Kinzou was not aware of it at the time. References Category:HSS users Category:Tohyama Family members Category:Male Category:Hidan no Aria Characters Category:Public Division 0